Ninjago Without Nya
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: What would Ninjago be like without Nya? This is everything that could go wrong because Nya wasn't there. Don't get me wrong, I love the character of Nya. In fact, that's why I'm doing this, to show the world how underestimated Nya actually is. Please read and don't just pass me off as another weird writer. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago


**A/N: So you're actually reading this. Who'd would've thought this wouldn't just get scrambled in the chaos that is fanfiction.**

 **As mentioned in the title and summary, this is a series of different things that could go wrong because Nya isn't there. I feel as if I'm the only person in the world who appreciates Nya for who she is, and what she does. I feel as if Nya isn't even in the top three of fan favorite ninja, and I want to show the world how little we appreciate Nya, and why she should be respected more than she is.**

 **So, without further ado, here's what could've gone wrong because Nya isn't there in the pilots and season one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- pilots and S1 (season 1)**

* * *

1) Kai doesn't become a ninja (pilots)

Either the skeletons have to find another way to get Kai to join Wu, or they don't attack at all. Either way, Kai doesn't get the motivation he needs to become a ninja. Without Kai joining the ninja, Wu has to get the Sword of Fire himself. That results in Wu having to face the Fire Dragon himself, which ends up in Wu getting killed by Flame.

The ninja have no one to train them. Lloyd-because Kai's not around to save him-dies in the volcano. Garmadon-who escaped the Realm of Madness himself-kills the ninja for not letting him save his son. The Overlord takes over the world because Lloyd isn't there to stop him. Ninjago turns dark and evil, and everyone lives in fear.

Kai, meanwhile, thinks that all this could've been avoided if he had joined Wu in the first place.

The end.

* * *

2) The ninja die in the toxic bogs (S1)

The ninja are stuck on a floating log that is quickly sinking into the dangerous bogs. They can either stay on the log, or try and jump to shore. Staying on the log would be imminent death. If they did try to jump to shore, they would either drown in the bogs, or get thrown in the bogs by the Serpentine. Lloyd has no one to train him except for Wu.

Garmadon saves Lloyd from the volcano himself. However, Lloyd can't unlock the Golden Dragon. He can't fight the Overlord without that dragon. He dies fighting the Overlord. All of Ninjago knows that something could've been different, but nobody knows what could've changed to give Lloyd the upper hand.

The end.

* * *

3) The ninja don't escape the Serpentine (S1)

The ninja are forced against the Serpentine in their Slither Pit and don't escape. They get trapped with Lloyd.

Lloyd-because Kai ran off and chose not to save him-dies in the volcano. Garmadon-who escaped the Realm of Madness himself-kills the ninja for not letting him save his son. The Overlord takes over the world because Lloyd isn't there to stop him. Ninjago turns dark and evil, and everyone lives in fear.

The end.

* * *

4) "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" doesn't happen (S1)

The ninja still find the Fangpyre skeleton, but aren't aware of the whole "raise the heart pulse to cure the victim" thing. Jay's quite careless and still manages to prick himself. The Serpentine are still seen at Mega Monster Amusement Park, but Jay fights alongside the other ninja. Jay tries to hide what he's becoming to the other ninja,

He also doesn't have to save Nya, so he turns into a full-blown snake.

The ninja try to pretend nothing happened, but Wu gets a little personal with it, and Jay runs away, ashamed at what he had become. The ninja never find Jay.

Lloyd can't unlock the Golden Dragon. He can't fight the Overlord without that dragon. He dies fighting the Overlord. All of Ninjago knows that something could've been different, but nobody knows what could've changed to give Lloyd the upper hand.

The end.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, everything that could go wrong because Nya isn't there in the pilots and season one (I know this isn't everything, but bear with me, okay?). This isn't even half of what could've gone wrong, so stay tuned.**

 **#NyaSavedEveryone**


End file.
